Not your classic girl
by 1ACE1
Summary: Katara was sent to a supreme school - Nations High School - after her father got a job that made them wealthy. She has grown tired of the routines the Capitol lives in and hopes her dreams of living freely will come true. Little does she know that a tall, dark and handsome stranger will make her life a journey. . . . . Hopeful Comedy, Action and Romance. Zutara. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Not your classic girl**

_**Hey so if you're reading this please continue. I hope you will enjoy the story as it progresses and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Let me know if I should change anything, make it more interesting or if my grammar sucks. :P O and some future predictions, this is my first story and I'd love to make it one to remember... even if its just by me. Please don't be shy! I love criticism :P**_

_****__**I just updated my mistakes on this chapter, so nothing big, only spelling.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This was the life of a typical teenage girl: go to school, be conscientious, go home, do your homework and occasionally go out with some friends.

Katara's life was like that; a routine that began when she was 6 and continued just the same: Right now she had a postponed assignment to complete.

Her dad had enrolled her in "the perfect school for smart and talented girls like her", but she felt like he was asking too much. This was ridiculous, how could her Dad expect her to perform if she only had basic education in a village primary school and then get sent off to the most scrupulous school in the world. She wanted to cry. Sure she had the best grades when she left for high school, but this was a completely different level of discipline. This school was performance crazy, and if she didn't do as they pleased, her enrollment would stop there.

Pressure was all she felt. Not thankful or proud to be in this high-class educational realm, but pressure. She felt ready to explode under it and only six months had passed since her acceptance. She could keep up sure, but she didn't want to. It wasn't a life she wanted or one she felt she needed. It was a life destined for someone else; she felt so out-of-place here. Her destiny was on the horizon of her dreams, waiting, taunting her to go get it, but she was stuck. She had no way out of this pressurized routine of a life if all she could see of her destiny was a vague dot. She had too little to go on if she wanted to change her course now.

Katara sat with her head in her hands. She felt so lost yet she knew exactly what to do. Her life felt as if it was slipping from her fingers, but it was in perfect order. For the first time she felt hopeless and she didn't even know why. She had to change that, she hated the feeling of hopelessness, having no control, but all she could do now was wait. She could only do what she had to, for now, and wait.

Katara sat for hours working on her project and was about to start revising her work when a giggle drew her attention. So far the afternoon had been quiet and now some of the other girls were flocking back to the dorms.

"Hey Katara, why weren't you at practice today?"

"O hey Suki, I needed to finish this stupid Biology project."

Katara sighed: "How was it?"

"O, you know… Master Yuri always makes it eventful."

"… Yeah" Katara said not really concentrating on Suki's words.

She could feel Suki staring at her slumping over her desk. She wished the girl would go away; she was not in the mood for talking. As if reading her mind Suki made her way to her closet

"I'm gonna go shower and you should get ready too, Katara"

"Mhmm 'kay." Katara said waving Suki to go shower.

Suki sighed: "Katara, it's Wednesday."

That seemed to get Katara out of her thoughts. "What?" She shrieked. "Dammit. How late is it?"

"A little after five." Suki shrugged.

Katara's eyes popped out of their sockets. "Shit! I'm going to be so late, can I shower before you?"

"Sure, but hurry, I don't want to be late either." Suki said giving her a pointed look. Katara ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. How could she forget it was Wednesday? The day the boy's school came over to the girl's school for a visit. This was absolutely the most important day of her whole week, it made this school bearable. After washing her hair in record time she hurried out so Suki could shower.

"Wow that was fast!" Suki said taking her towel and walking into the bathroom. Katara was almost out of breath; this was devastating. What would she even wear? She walked over to her closet and began shoveling through he clothes. No, that wouldn't work. Ew, why did she still have that? O that might work.

She ripped a navy blue dress with white embroidery out of her cupboard. She dried her hair, pulled on her dress and just as Suki walked out of the bathroom she rushed in to do her makeup. She never put more than lip gloss or eyeliner on, but she it felt like a necessity when she would be around boys. Katara sighed: "What do you think they'll do this time?" she asked Suki when she walked into their room.

"Don't know, but they better not set my hair on fire again." She huffed. Suki had to cut her hair after last Wednesday when their friends started playing with the lanterns on the table. Now her hair hangs in a layered bob. Katara thought it suited Suki; it framed her face nicely.

"Well look on the bright side: you wanted a new hairstyle, now you've got one."

Suki frowned "I still don't appreciate my hair being set alight."

Katara shrugged. "Move I need to get my shoes."

Suki stepped to the side and did nothing, which made Katara a little uneasy; usually they worked over each other. "What should I wear?"

Katara looked up from digging through the shoes boxes. "Since when do you ask help on clothing?"

A look of fear crossed Suki's Face, but vanished as quickly as it appeared. She was silent for a while. "since I met this really awesome guy last time."

Katara squealed. "Suki!" She jumped up and gave her friend a hug. "That's awesome! What's his name?"

Suki hesitated "Uuum…"

"What? You don't know his name?" Katara gasped.

"N-no, I do, but…" She trailed off.

Katara giggled "It's fine, you can tell me when you're comfortable."

"Thank you."

"Okay so, I think you should wear this." Katara took a beautiful green dress out of Suki's cupboard. Suki just stared at it. "What? Are my choices that horrible?"

"No, I just can't think when last I wore it..."

She pushed the dress into Suki's hands. "Well let's find out."

Suki put on the dress and couldn't believe it still fit. Katara looked at her friend, contemplating the look: "Yip! You are so going to wear this."

Suki shrugged. "If you say so."

"O, come on. Who ever it is, he's going to love it! You look beautiful."

Suki smiled: "Thanks Katara."

They finished getting ready and walked to the hall where everyone was gathering. The boy's usually came quarter to six, so they had time to relax somewhat before the commotion began. It was funny how this was such a big deal to all the students. No one missed out on Wednesdays unless they were sick or hiding from the opposite gender. Katara mostly came to the gatherings to speak with her brother. This was the only time she got to speak with him in person and every time she sees his face she gets a feeling of security.

Katara was sitting at a table picking at a salad. She wasn't hungry and she didn't feel like talking to anyone any more. She needed to see her brother and go finish her stupid project.

"Hey Kat" She sighed in relief. It was about time he showed up. She stood and hugged her brother. She always smelt home on him and now she felt like crying. 'Don't be stupid Katara.' She told herself as she let her brother go.

"How have you been Sokka? Life in the 'jerk-school' treating you fair."

He chuckled slightly: "Yeah well now I'm a part of it so now it's the 'awesome guy's school.'"

She smiled "You sound stupid when you use the awesome to describe everything."

He gave her a mock hurt expression "But that's the only word to describe the stuff here. It's so much better than home, I mean there are shops inside our school!"

Katara smiled at her brother. "I'm glad you like it here, I just really miss home."

"It's been long hasn't it?"

"What?"

"It's been months since we've seen dad."

Now she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She looked away from Sokka. "Don't remind me."

He gave her a brief hug. "It'll all be fine Kat, we're going home for a while next week and then well see him."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, that'll keep me going for the rest of the term."

"Glad to hear," He gave her his brilliant smile "but I got to go now. You'll be okay?"

She nodded and gave him a hug. "Thanks Sokka"

Now that her spirits were lifted somewhat she ate and spoke a little with some of her friends. She tried to postpone having to finish her project, but decided the night wasn't very eventful anyway so she picked her way through the crowds of people to go to her room. She made it to the courtyard when she heard shouting. She paused: 'that was odd; you only heard shouting when school started'. She definitely didn't want to get caught up in that fight, normal people do not argue like that. She started trekking back to her room when a shrill made her whip around. Something was wrong. Someone was in trouble. She had to help.

She flew across the courtyard to the origin of the noise. She didn't want to alert anyone of her arrival so she pushed her back to the wall to hear what was going on. The arguing continued, but the voices were too soft now for her to make out. She decided she'll just take a 'casual stroll' down that path. She closed her eyes to muster up her courage. 'What if it's really bad and they get me too.' No. She had to do something, even if it was only to alert more people by screaming. She took a step away from the wall without opening her eyes, breathed in and turned the corner, breathed out. She took a few faster steps, her eyes still closed, and slammed into something. She backed away and held her palm to her punished nose. 'Shit Katara, great way to go rescue someone.'

"It would help to not walk into someone if you open your eyes."

Her eyes flew open. 'I-I-I'm sorry, I…" She struggled to get a cover for her idiocy.

"…was thinking… with my eyes closed… while walking… uhm." She could feel the heat rising to her face and she had nothing else to say. The silence stretched on for painful moments, but were only about two seconds. She looked up and saw an amused face looking down on her. Feeling teased, her humiliation quickly turned to anger. What was this guy's deal?

"If you saw my closed eyes what stopped you from not walking into me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

The amusement on his face now played a mocking grin. "Maybe I was looking forward to speak with a pretty girl like you."

He took her hand and planted a kiss on it. She was confused now: was this guy still mocking her? She looked to her hand as he let it go and it fell limp to her side. She couldn't help the blush that crept up her face and she heard a low chuckle escape the man before her. She furrowed her brow and spoke the first thing that came to her head:

"What the hell?"

The man gave her a questioning look which she returned. As she focused on his eyes she realized the handsome features that were displayed before her, but she didn't falter in her stare. 'This arrogant idiot, he thinks he can waltz into me and ravish me.' Katara clicked out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know you. Who the heck do you think you are?" His questioning look turned to one of anger, but he recovered quickly.

"Haha! O Zuzu, I don't think she likes you." She heard a voice say from behind the man. Katara peered around him to see a girl smirking at her.

"Zuzu?" Katara inquired looking up to him.

The man groaned. "Shut up, Azula." He turned toward Katara. "Excuse me, my name is Zuko." He stuck his hand out to greet her. Hesitantly she shook his hand.

"Pleasure…" was all Katara could say. The girl – Azula – walked toward them.

"Yes it most certainly is. Tell me girl, what are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a walk down to the…" Shit what was down here again? "… swimming pool."

"O, I'm sure you were. Or was it a shouting contest that drew your attention?"

"Azul-"

"Now Zuzu, there's nothing to be ashamed of, this girl was only making sure I was alright." She turned to Katara. "What your name girl?"

"Katara." She quickly answered. This girl was scary and she looked barely older than Katara herself. Azula stuck her hand out to greet her and Katara shook it without question.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Katara. Arguments with my brother tend to get out of hand."

"Uhm- yeah it's not a problem…"

"Well then, good night to you both." Azula turned on her heel and started walking to the school parking lot.

"Where is she going? Is she going to drive?" Katara asked her Zuko.

"No, she has a chauffeur to take her home." Katara was starting to see the picture of the siblings: rich and probably famous.

"And you're not going home with her?"

"No, I stay in the dorms at Nation Boy's. Come let me walk you to you dorm." It was odd that his sister was allowed to go home and he had to stay in the hostel, but she decided not to question it.

"Thanks." They walked in surprisingly comfortably silence to the entrance of her dorm.

"Have a good evening Katara." Hey picked up her hand and kissed it again.

"You too." Katara was too confused to say more, or move. She knew everyone here in the capitol was formal, but that guy took the cake. She watched curiously as he walked back to the hall and he looked over his shoulder at her, a smirk playing at his lips. She shot to attention and whipped around; embarrassed that she was caught staring. She made her way to her room, his chuckle sounding in her head as she opened her door.

'DOOF!' She heard something fall from a high place somewhere in the room. "Shit."

"SOKKA?" What was her brother doing in her room? She switched on the light.

"Katara! Wh-what are you doing back so early?" Suki cried.

"What in the-" She was cut off by Sokka storming out of the room.

"Sorry Kat, talk to you tomorrow!"

"What the hell Sokka!" She yelled after him. "And put on your damn shirt!" She turned into the room, closed the door and turned to Suki who was now sitting on her bed with a surprised look and her hair disheveled from whatever they were doing. Katara blew, what felt like, a jet of seam out of her nose and closed her eyes. 'It won't help to yell' she told herself and started to dress for bed; an uncomfortable silence hanged in the air.

"I'm sorry Katara." She looked up to see Suki blushing furiously.

"No, don't mind me. You don't have to tell me you like my brother, its just really awkward now." Katara said with acid in her voice.

"I-I didn't want to tell you 'cause I knew you'd react like this!"

"Act like what, Suki? I swear you were about to sleep with my brother and you want me to act like that was _not_ fucked up?" They fell silent and Katara climbed into bed.

"I'm sorry Katara." Suki whispered.

* * *

_**Okay, so REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Not your classic girl**

**A/N** I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that this is AU. The story takes place in the real world but with the same map of the Avatar verse. Those of you, who happen to stumble upon this story, tell me what you think and where you'd like this story to go. Some of the characters are OC although I did try to make them as original as possible personality wise, but I want to change some of them appearance wise: I always wanted to read a story where Zuko doesn't have his scar, so now he's an arrogantly hot guy – like all the others you know out there. I also have no idea how Toph's going to fit in here if I make her blind – so a miracle might happen and she'll have sight in this story, or – someone help me – I get an idea of how to bring her in completely Toph. Please let me know if you agree or have some other ideas and Zuko might receive his scar and Toph might be sightless.

And then: I don't own Avatar the last airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Katara woke, her eyelids were heavy. Funny, she didn't go to bed that late last night. She rubbed her eyes and rubbed away far too much sleep from them, also noting they were thick, almost swollen. This puzzled her; only dust and crying made her eyes swell. What was wrong with her? She licked her lips and tasted the salty tang of tears. As if on impulse she wiped her nose. 'I don't remember crying.'

Katara looked over to Suki's side of the room. The girl was nowhere to be seen, her bed already made up and the blinds to her window opened. 'Wait' – the blinds were open and the sun shone on her bed like it was already 10 o'clock. Katara's eyes widened. She grabbed her phone on her night stand and checked the time: 10:34. Katara gasped, exasperated. How had she only woken up now? Why hadn't Suki woken her? She sniffed and wiped her nose again, glancing to the sun beams streaming into the room.

She sat on her bed for a few moments, contemplating. What was she going to do now? She had never missed a day of school in her life. Slowly she got out of bed, almost expecting the 'why-are-you-absent' elf to jump out from under her bead, and started with her morning routine. 'There's no use in going if I'm so late anyway' she told herself.

She finished up and walked past her desk as she glanced at the papers scattered across it. Then something terrifying hit her: she had to give in that project to Master Chou. As fast as a hare on over drive she gathered the right papers and stumbled out of her room. She was going to _die_ if this was not handed in and she had already missed biology.

She sprinted down the hall to her biology class only to find the door locked. 'Oh no' Katara was panicking now. Master Chou must have finished her lessons for the day. Katara was _so screwed._

'Shit…shit, shit, shit!'

She leaned against the wall, catching her breath and thinking of a way to get this to Master Chou – the woman spent most of her off time in the staff room eating tea cakes. Sighing she pushed herself off the wall. She'd go and give it to her there.

Slightly in less of a panic Katara made her way to the staff room. Master Chou was sitting in her usual spot, but not with her usual people – some boy was sitting across from her looking as stoic as ever.

Katara decided this stupid boy was not going to get in the way of her project being handed in, no matter if interrupting their conversation was considered rude.

"Excuse me Master Chou?"

The woman turned to face Katara "Yes Dear?" She inquired far too politely for the Master Chou Katara knew.

"I'm sorry I was absent today. I just came to give you my project."

Master Chou took the papers from Katara: "Thank you for your effort, Dear. You certainly understand that I do not like project being handed in late."

"Yes Ma'am. Have a good day." Katara said just as she bowed slightly and was about to turn around – "Wait."

Katara flicked her gaze to the boy across the table. The screwed her brows; She knew this boy.

"Master Chou, we have finished with our conversation, do you mind if I excuse myself and go with the Lady?" Said the boy _way _too casually to the scrupulous woman in front of him.

"Not at all. Enjoy your day Prince Zuko, we shall speak again." 'Zuko!' Katara remembered the boy's name, but his title flew right past her. Memories of the night before came flooding back to her. _Zuko_ – the formal_ asshole _who could be nice if showed some restraint.

He stood and bowed slightly to master Chou, who inclined her head to him. Katara thought this was odd behavior; no Master bows to a student when greeting them.

"Come, take a walk with me." He said almost as if he was asking.

Katara blinked a few times. "Uhm sure."

She walked past the table and fell into step next to Zuko wondering why he was here. This was the all girl's side of Nation's High and school wasn't out yet.

As if reading her mind he spoke: "You're probably wondering why I'm here?"

"Why would I do that?" She retorted, her mouth moving faster than her brain. He chuckled again. '_Ugh'_

"No matter then. Why were you absent today?"

"I… don't know." She wanted to face palm at her laughable answer. 'You're so stupid Katara!' She scolded herself. "I woke up and it was already half past ten."

"Mmh, late night?" He stated.

"N-no!" She answered truthfully, but stuttering at his assumption.

He turned to look at her, a scrutinizing gaze: "Mmh, a _very_ late night."

"Where do you get that idea?" She shot, creasing her eyebrows.

"You've got slight dark circles under your eyes, and you denying it isn't helping your case much." He said raising his one of his brows challengingly.

"Well, I didn't have a late night, thank you." She said with a huff.

"O, well then why are you so cranky this good morning?" He said with mock sorrow.

"Shut it, will you. The circles under my eyes have nothing to do with you." Even though she had no idea either. He smiled slightly and turned to look in front of him. They walked in silence for a while until Katara's curiosity got the better of her.

"Why are you here then?" She asked trying to seem nonchalant.

"I knew you'd ask sooner or later." There were a few stained beats of silence where his normal cocky façade turned sour. "I came to speak with one of my sisters teachers." It bothered Katara that he didn't elaborate and tried to see how much she could get out of him, her curiosity being too strong to control now.

"Master Chou?"

"Yes."

"Jeez, that woman is a tyrant. This was the first time I've ever seen her in such lifted spirits." She glanced up at him "What did you do?" She asked in a teasing tone. He looked down to her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"O you know. I laid down the charm." This only made Katara's curiosity grow. 'Why is he avoiding my question?'

"Well, Mister Charming, I'd like to know why you needed to talk to your sister's teacher." There was another beat of silence - this one heavy.

"She does not believe rules are made for her." He said looking straight ahead.

"Well shouldn't your parents teach her a lesson or two then?" A heartbroken look crossed his face, but he masked it with a smile.

"We're not exactly a family of such discipline, she's my fathers little princess."

Katara saw the hurt in his masking smile: "How old is she anyway?" She said, trying to lift the mood somewhat.

"Sixteen and acting older."

"What? I thought she must have been at least seventeen?"

"Well then, that just proves my point further… She even believes she should be a senior now."  
"Wow. Ha ha, your sister's also kinda scary."

With that, he snorted: "Yeah and a bitch too."

Katara gave him a playful punch in the arm: "Your poor sister! What's she going to do now that her brother believes she's a bitch?"

"It's no secret. She relishes the fact that people… hmm ho should I put it: fear her."

Katara gave a disbelieving titter: "Yeah and if you don't do what she says, she'll unleash her wrath upon you: 'do as I say or else!'"

"Yeah, no kidding."

Katara looked to Zuko in confusion, she was joking and he was dead serious. "I was joking."

"I know."

Katara felt as if Zuko completely shut off: no more chuckles at her pathetic attempts to explain herself, no more smirks, nothing. She turned her attention to the path in front of them; no way was she going to try to beak that wall down he just built. There were some serious problems in that family that she didn't want t get caught up in.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked setting their minds on something else.

"I thought we'd just take a stroll in the gardens."

"These are he Masters Gardens – We're not allowed to be here." She stated anxiously now that she realized where they were.

"Don't worry, there's no one here to scold you, if that's why you're fidgeting so much."

Katara forced her hands to her sides and came to an abrupt halt. "Why would you take a 'stroll' with me anyway? I barely know you." She suddenly felt very anxious that she was alone with someone she just met, and in an off-limits area at that.

"I thought you like taking walks. Last night you didn't seem bothered by it one bit."

"That was last night! What's your deal? Tying to lead me somewhere so you can do whatever?"

"Now calm down for a sec. I was just trying to get to know you."

"You expect me to believe that! You try to seduce me one night and the next morning you think I'll believe a 'stroll' is supposed to mean you want to get to know me." What was she doing? He was probably just trying to get to know her, but Katara felt too unsure of him because of all the walls she could feel he built around himself.

"And I'll ask you again: Who do you think you are?"

She could see something akin to fury in his eyes: His suddenly surreal golden eyes.

"What does it matter who I am, you obviously don't care to find out."

"Why don't you just… just… ugh!" Katara spun around in her bashfulness and started toward garden exit. In the corner of her eye she could see a confused Zuko reaching out to her, but didn't let his hand travel all the way to her shoulder.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" He said instead with a cocky tone. Katara didn't turn around or answer his temp and kept a steady strut toward her destination. She'd leave him to do whatever with his confidence and walls, because he seemed to know them so _very_ well. He could take a 'stroll' with those and see if it worked for him.

Katara charged into her room and flung herself on her bed. She felt emotions rising that she wasn't sure she was supposed to feel in a situation like this. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself weighing the reasons for her emotional turmoil. 'The crying.' Why did she cry last night? It must be the reason her emotions are all over the place.

Closing her eyes she tried to find the reason; Suki and Sokka? No, she was glad for her brother that he finally got a girl – and one she knew wasn't going to break her brother's heart. She was upset that they hid their like for each other from her, but that wasn't a reason to cry.

Suddenly slips of a dream played in her head.

"_Why did they through you in here_?" She said to the back of a boy crouched on his knees. She put her hand on her hips – a seemingly familiar gesture – then turned to walk around and gestured wildly with her hands.

"_O, wait let me guess; it's a trap, so that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches."_

He turned his head to regard her and she saw an angry red flame stretch across his face.

"_You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us. Hunting the Avatar. Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace." _She was in a cave that evoked a feeling of imprisonment in her. Shining crystals cast a green hue around the earthy room.

"_But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's sun. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in you blood."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about." _He retorted. She felt rage rise in her.

"_I don't? How dare you. You have no idea what this war has put me through! ME personally." _She felt her voice almost breaking, tears starting to fill her eyes. She crouched and hugged her knees to her chest.

"_The Fire Nation took my mother away from me." _She wasn't trying to hold back her tears. Crying felt like a release of emotions that were welling up inside her.

"_I'm sorry." _She could hear him move behind her. _"That's something we have in common."_

Katara opened her eyes and stared at her ceiling. Now wonder she cried last night, the dream evoked the emotions of her mother's death all over again. She blinked away the blur in her eyes and sat up; she needed some music to share the hurt. She put on her favorite song of sorrow and lay back on her bed and closing her eyes_: Shocked out of her weeping she looked up and wiped the evidence from her eyes. She stood up and came face to face with the boy_ – he looked very familiar, but the scar that marred the left side of his face made distinguishing him very difficult.

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you before." _She said in a feeble voice.

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_It's just that for so long now that whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy it was your face." _She explained_._

He brought a hand to his scar_. "My face? I see..." _

"_No, no, that's not what I meant…"_

"_It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the avatar forever, but lately… I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark." _A silence stretched on as Katara accepted his words.

"_Maybe you could be free of it." _She said hopefully.

"_What?"_

"_I have healing abilities."_ Explaining what she meant didn't even make sense to Katara, but I made her feel oddly hopeful.

"_It's a scar. It can't be healed."_ He turned away from her, disappointed. She took a vial from around her neck and held it out so he could see.

"_This is water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but…" _He turned toward her, his familiar mask in place and closed his eyes, allowing her to touch his scar. She brushed the uneven plains of his damaged cheek – 'CRASH'

Katara's eyes shot open. Was that the end of her dream? She sat upright in her bed, her body feeling heavy.

"I'm so sorry Katara! I didn't mean to wake you, my books slipped." Katara heard Suki say.

"No matter, I needed to wake up anyway… Speaking of which, why didn't you wake me this morning?"

"Well you were crying last night and I thought you needed a day off." Suki smiled politely and Katara returned it.

"Thanks! I think I needed an

off day too. How was school?"

"Sooo long. The Headmaster decided to give tomorrow off so none of the other Masters saw it fit to work today either." Katara cocked her eyebrow – _That's_ a first, the headmaster never gives off days.

"I know! I was just as confused, but we have a longer weekend! Whoop!"

They spent the rest of their day chatting and making plans for the weekend since neither of them would be going home. Katara went to bed feeling horrible for her behavior toward Zuko that morning and decided to apologize when she saw him again.

* * *

**A/N** I know this doesn't seem to be going anywhere, but it's plot build up. **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not you classic girl**

**A/N **Okay so no one let me know what they thought, but it's still an open argument until the day draws that I have to make a choice. PM me if you feel like sharing ideas or critique, or **review**. Yip, that sounds like a plan. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

And then again: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sleeping late was something Katara could get used to. It was relaxing, comfortable and now she knew why Sokka insisted on sleeping in. This was the _life. _

"Hey Katara wake up, we don't want to be late for opening of the festival. We'll never get in."

Then you got people like Suki who just _loved _to disturb peaceful mornings of lounging.

"Mhno, I'm dowanna." Replied Katara, thinking that if Sokka were to one day marry Suki, he would have to give up the simple things in life… like being lazy, because that girl was the definition of activity.

"Don't be like that. This day was all your idea."

Katara peeked at Suki through slit eyes: "Why do you have to make me feel guilty for stuff like this."

"I guess it's in my nature." Suki said with a shrug. "Now get up, you stink."

Katara rolled over, pulling the covers over her head and mumbled something about Suki being to lively for her own good. Then the cold crept in from somewhere at her feet. She wiggled her knees up to her chest, trying to escape the crisp air waking her skin.

"I hate to do this to you Katara…" Suddenly the air she tried to escape engulfed her entire body. She let out a shriek of surprise and snatched at the blanket hanging above her head, tying to pull it down over herself.

"Nuh-uh, get up or the next thing will be water."

"Fine…." Katara breathed shooting Suki a glare. She got up and made her way to the washroom, all the while brooding on how Sokka will live with a girl that is his complete opposite. She finished and dressed in her favorite light blue sweater, shorts and white sneakers. She felt comfortable yet fetching and loved the way the colors made her eyes stand out.

"Are you finished or are you going to take another half hour to get you hair done?" Suki asked while Katara was combing her hair.

"I'm not that bad! Let me tame these curls and put some make-up on then we can get on our way."

"Here, you do your makeup and I'll do your hair" Suki offered.

When they finished they made for the bus stop. They would take a bus to the other side of the capitol where the Fire Days Festival would take place. It was the only festival Katara really enjoyed in the capitol. Getting her hands on her favorite flower – the fire lily – was one of the reasons; the other was the lighting of the lanterns. Bright lamps would be set out on the water and freed into the sky, illuminating the capitol in an orange glow.

When they arrived at the entrance of the festival it was not the festival they had come to know the few times they have been here. A few banners, with a smirking girl posing on the front, were hanged on the gate, each with the words 'Happy Birthday to our Lightning Princess' on them.

"Are we at the right festival?" Suki inquired. A cart full of fire lilies was dragged past them. Katara walked up to the old merchant tugging the cart.

"Excuse me. What festival is this?"

"Them Fire Day's Festival, girl! Only 'ose royal pain's made it a damning party for them Princess." The merchant spat.

"Thank you." She turned and walked back to Suki.

"Seems hat we are indeed, but it's been twisted to be a celebration for the Princess' Birthday."

"This is so weird." Suki said flabbergasted.

"No kidding" They walked into the festival where everything seemed to focus on the princess' birthday instead of the Nations Fire Day's.

They walked past the merchants' stalls, fare and drink decorated with one thing or another resembling the Princess. Even a cabbage merchant was being forced to do something for her birthday by guards: "Bu-but… My cabbages!"

"Why do they call her the lightning princess anyway?" Suki asked still staring at the wailing merchant.

"Maybe she's a bright spark." Katara retorted sarcastically. Really, how was she supposed to know?

"Well if I were Azula I'd get rid of the title if no one knows why she's called that."

"What? Her name's Azula?" Katara demanded.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Suki said raising a eyebrow. "Man, you have got to get out more."

"That's not it; I just didn't care for such information. What's knowing the princess' name going to benefit me? I'm not even from this nation." Katara explained while walking over to a stall and picking up one of the serviettes with the princess' face on it.

"Hey you touch, you buy!" The merchant flared in discord.

Katara tossed a coin in his direction walking away with the printed tissue paper. "I didn't notice it was her." She said to herself.

"What?" Suki questioned.

"Azula, I met her the other day while she was fighting with her brother."

'_Wait… her brother?' _

"Zuko's a prince?" Katara shrieked.

"Unfair! You met the prince?" Suki pouted.

"Yeah, and he's a douche bag." Katara screwed her face in disgust as if the serviette was decomposing in her hands. She couldn't believe such an ass could be crowned prince_. 'It at least explains his formality at being one.'_

"Did you speak with him? I hear he's incredibly handsome." Suki cooed.

"Yeah, and I can honestly say I'd rather not do it again."

"Do what again?" rasped a voice from behind Katara and her heart stopped.

"O look! There's Sokka! Bye Katara!" Suki belled and bolted.

"Traitor!" Katara yelled after her. Suki only turned, smirked and winked, then got on her merry way through the growing crowd. Katara stared after the girl, exasperated, as she vanished.

"Do tell." Lured the voice, close to her ear and breathing down her neck. A tingle ran up Katara's spine, she hated that this… this punk could get such a reaction from her.

"Get away from me!" She growled as she shoved him away. He was so infuriating.

"Is that a command or a request?" Zuko baited as he stepped closer to Katara. Now smirking down upon the girl, he moved to whisper in her ear again; "Because I'll be sorry to disobey orders."

She wanted to melt. What was he doing to her? Words from guys like him never had such an effect on her. Why was he so special? 'What? He's _so_ not special!'

"Zuko, get your stinking breath out of my face or you'll regret it."

"I'm sure my breath's not that bad." He slid away and popped a mint in his mouth. "Want one?"

"No." She said with as much venom in her voice as she could muster and walked past him.

"O, don't be like that Katara. Come on, you're just starting to get to know me…"

"Stop following me."

"Let's take a walk. I'll try not to be as bad as you think I am."

"NO."

He gave a pout, but his eyes still sparkled with cunning. "You're right."

"W-I am? I am." She corrected herself, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, walks always seem to end in you storming off in the opposite direction. Let's have some dinner instead." He smirked again and offered her his hand in a slight bow.

Katara stood in scrutinizing silence, arms crossed, not impressed as his effort to get her to go somewhere with him again. She looked into his eyes and didn't find the cunning glint, but a pleading ember. If she wasn't melting before, she was now. Those damn eyes were poisoning her sober mind. She sighed and rolled her eyes, trying to seem unfazed by charms. "Fine."

"Well then, where would you like to go?" He asked as she turned around and ignored her outstretched palm.

"Somewhere where no one will see me with you."

"Then I have the perfect place." He walked up beside her and led the way. They walked around the fair, an awkward silence lingering between them until Katara couldn't take it anymore.

"Where do you plan on taking me? It feels as if were walking in circles."

"You don't trust me?"

"Tell me: why in the four nations would I do that?" She trough her best 'are-you-kidding-me' look his way.

"You're so mean Katara." He said feigning hurt.

"Get used to it." Huffing she quickened her pace to keep up with his long strides.

"I don't think I want to. It's quite amusing."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm taking you to my car. Well drive to a remote restaurant, where no one will see you with me. Just as you wished."

"I was joking!" She faltered in her steps as his words found meaning in her ears.

"Don't worry Katara; I'm not taking you to a sadist's lair."

"Y-you're so infuriating! I'm not going anywhere alone with you!" They were standing facing each other in a less populated street.

He chuckled after a few moments. "You seriously think I'd do that? I only spoke with you twice before. Honestly Katara, I'm not a pervert." She stood gaping at him, dumbstruck.

"Let's have a light dinner here, at the Jasmine Dragon." He gestured for her to follow him into the quaint tea shop. Her feet followed in a trance as her mind was still whirling on how Zuko could dance with her words with her without her realizing it.

It was a nice calm tea shop. A few people were sitting in the lounge drinking cups of steaming tea. A pleasant aroma filled the air; Jasmine, Ginseng and other pleasant tea's smell laced the air. It filled her with reassuring calmness, reminding her of her Gran-Gran when she taught Katara to make proper tea.

"Ah, Prince Zuko. It is a pleasure to see you here this evening. I see you brought a lady friend." A short, stubby old man said walking in their direction.

"Uncle, it's good to see you too." Zuko said embracing the man. "This is Katara." He gestured toward her after letting him go.

"It is a pleasure to meat you Katara." He bowed to her and she returned it, seeing no other way to greet the man. "My name is Iroh."

"Nice to meet you Iroh."

"Well then, Prince Zuko, will you be sitting at you usual place."

"Yes Uncle, thank you, and a pot of White-Jade tea for Katara and me." Zuko lead her to the back corner of the shop, in the shadow of the rest of the lounge, while his Uncle made to prepare the tea for them. It was a comfortable space; quiet and no-one would see them together easily.

Katara wanted to slap herself; she was being oddly paranoid about Zuko and she knew she didn't need to be. He was a prince after all and weren't princes' supposed to be honor bent? He wouldn't do anything to her.

"I must say, it's weird hearing everybody call you 'Prince'." She thought out loud.

"And you don't seem to care if I am noble or not." He said giving her a slight grin, trying to bait her again.

"And don't expect me to. You're just as human as the rest of us."

He leaned in closer to her and said in a low whisper: "Just don't let anybody else in on that secret."

Why was he always trying to get so dangerously close to her? She was sure she was not a flower that could be sniffed all the time although he was making her doubt that. His breath was in her ear once again making the hairs on the back of her neck rise, heat fill her body and hen star to creep up her neck into her cheeks. She had no words. This boy was making her feel all kinds of weird; angry, desire, confused, frantic.

She leaned away trying to avoid him invading her personal space. It was only for the time he whispered those words into Katara's ear that he was so dangerously close, but to her it felt like forever. His words still played in her mind. '…secret'. She felt entrusted to it; not that it was really a secret, but it was something she and Zuko shared.

She cleared her throat feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. He flicked his eyes to the other side of the room, as if was feeling the heat pooling in Katara's stomach. They waited in uncomfortable silence until their tea was set before them.

"I've only had White-Jade tea once in my life." She said feeling obligated to fill the silence

"It is a rare tea." She could feel he was building up the walls again, as if he realized he actually did tell her a secret. She couldn't understand why he was going through so much trouble to speak with her if he just shut her out every time. It aggravating that when she finally gets over the hurdle of trusting him to be able to 'get to know' him he sets a different barriers between them.

"So, Zuko, what's it like being the Prince of the Fire Nation?"

"Just the same as it is being any type of royal."

She rolled her eyes "Yeah like I'm supposed to know what that's like. All I know is that royals can't live without money or people praising them." She could see a muscle start to twitch in his jaw.

"I do believe you're wrong."

"O yeah? Prove it."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Mmm…" That was something difficult to prove, especially if every girl in the frikin country was drooling over him, adults bowed as if he was their master and kids thought he was a super hero.

"How about you live a peasant's life for the holidays?"

He started coughing then composed himself. "I can't do that." He laughed outright at her idea.

"How else are you going to prove it, your _highness_?"

He ceased his laughing and glowered at her. "How about you live the life of a royal and you can see for yourself what its like."

It was Katara's turn to laugh outright. That was ridiculous. She cupped her hand over her stomach, feeling the pain reside with her laughter. She took a few breaths trying to calm herself, an unbelieving smile on her face when she looked up at Zuko. He had a determined expression on his face. '_He's serious?" _

"How am I going to live like a royal?" She asked him, still in her humored state of mind.

"You'll come live with me in the palace and learn a royal's ways."

"I doubt you'll be allowed to let me into that palace. After all, I'm considered a peasant in a royal's eye." The lightheartedness of her laughter quickly faded at his seriousness.

"I'm sure the princess of the Southern Water tribe would be welcomed into our home."

Her eyes flew wide "Wh-wha-how?"

He chuckled. Katara realized those chuckles were always going to be mocking and she decided she never wanted to hear it again. "I do my research."

And now she was certain he was a pervert too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Your Classic Girl**

**A/N **Hello? Helloo? Anybody out there?

O hey! I really didn't think you'd answer. Anyway, please review. I'd appreciate that. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Getting up and storming out of the tea shop was probably not the best idea, but now that the prince was out of sight she could sit down and think.

How in the world had he known where she came from and who she was, for that matter? The defunct state of her tribe had happened slowly – no big deal was made from the Southern Water tribe's disappearance. How could someone who had nothing to do with it have known?

Thinking about the place she once called home made her eyes sting. Thinking of how they struggled in the tundra and no-one came to help them – well that wasn't a surprise, since it was in the middle of no where, but knowing they were so alone made it all the more hopeless.

When her father was able to take some of the tribesman, along with her and her brother, away from the suffering they ended up on Fire Nation soil – a place she now called home. She had to put it all away, crying would gain her nothing.

She promised her dad she would be strong, make a new life, a happy life. This life she had now. The fact that she didn't have to worry from where her next meal would come was a sign of that. She was fortunate now and she could be happy, but she still couldn't help wondering what it would have been like to be a princess. She wasn't even really considered a princess in her tribe, although she held the title. The tribe was too small and too poor to give much notice to titles – She was only given more chores.

That was part of the reason she disliked Zuko. Damn boy got all fame and had absolute zilch to show for it, only a pretty face. He was an arrogant hothead who thought the universe revolved around his firebrand ass.

Just thinking about him made her want to through something. She didn't know he was a prince at first, but his ego should have given him away. When she finally realized he was one of the faces of the Fire Nation she could have kicked herself.

"Ugh! Why am I so stupid?"

She never should have given his friendship a chance. Now he was trying to lure her into his castle the same way he got her to take a 'stroll' with him. What would he do with her anyway? She was nothing but a little peasant to him. He had no motive… unless he was a pervert.

Yes

She made up her mind: He was a pervert - an arrogant, hot-headed, Fire Nation-jerk pervert, full stop!

Katara released a long sigh; she was not prepared for tonight. She wanted to enjoy the festival with Suki and then _he had_ to show up. '_Just let it go_.' She told herself. There was no point in wanting to change what happened. She could only hope he didn't show his face around her any time soon. She removed her head from her hands and looked up to the vacated streets. It must be the lamp ceremony that got all the people to clear the market. She stood up and started making her way to the lake.

Walking for a few minutes she felt a presence behind her. Whoever it was was very unfortunate to catch her in this mood.

"Katara, please just hear me ou-"

"How about no!" She yelled the moment she heard his voice. He just had to show up everywhere now, didn't he?

"Please Katara, I'd like to explain."

She stopped in her tracks and turned around at an agonizingly slow pace. Poor Zuko must have felt the tension in her rotation, because when she looked at him his face was contoured to expect an explosion from her.

"What would you like to explain Zuko?" She asked with vile sarcasm.

"How I knew you were from the water tribe… no one is supposed to know right?"

"Yes, so get on with it or I'll make sure no one does." She stated, venom dripping from her voice now. She wanted to wring his neck; he was irritating the crap out of her with his sudden awkwardness.

"When I met you the first time you reminded me of someone… um, so I looked you up in the Fire Nation database…" He winced, realizing this was not going to help his case.

"Yeah, so now that you know everything concrete about me, we can go on pretending you didn't." She turned around and started down the road again.

"Please Katara! I didn't mean to offend you." She tried to quicken her pace, but it was in vain, he caught up to her with his long strides.

"Well I'm offended, so just get you jerk-face out of my sight." He stepped in front of her, effectively letting her knock into him.

"Would you just be reasonable for one second?"

"_I_ should be reasonable? _You're_ the one that should be reasonable! Tell me what real _reason_ did you have to look me up? That's private information Zuko! Stuff that only you royal guard is allowed to see." She tried to sidestep him but he followed her motions. She tried again, but to no avail.

"Get out of the way Zuko." She commanded in a dangerously low tone.

"No."

She tilted head up to show him her furious expression, his height doing nothing to intimidate her. She was dangerously close to him and could feel his breath on her face. She looked up into his eyes, determination residing in them.

"What do you want?" She managed to grind out.

"For you to calm down."

She didn't need to calm down, he needed to _move_. She was in no mood to hear his explanation and frankly she just didn't see why she had to. He looked her up on the counties security database. Why did he even have clearance to do that? She bored her gaze into his eyes, his pleading eyes in a forced veneer of anger. She could find no other reason than his eyes, to listen to him. How did that even make sense?

She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her: "Fine."

He straightened, suddenly finding confidence. "Let me ask you this then, so you can get a bigger picture of what I'm saying: Do you know what your father's new job is?"

"Of course I do!"

"Do you know why you are in Nations High, if he's only working as a carpenter?" He asked with more force than his first question.

"Wh-What are you getting at?"

"If your father only works as a carpenter how can he afford you school fees, not to mention your brother's as well?"

"Who am I kidding? I don't need to listen to this crap! My father worked for years to get us a proper education and now you come and reprimand me on why and how that's possible. Hard work, that's how, but it's not like you'd know anything about that, _Prince_ Zuko." She turned around once more, starting to track her first steps back down the path for what felt like the hundredth time when she was yanked back, facing Zuko again.

"Listen to me for one second." His voice alarmingly low it sent shivers down her spine. "You are in a school, with high class nobility students, that costs a small fortune for the average noble and you believe hard work, as a carpenter, in a foreign country, for only 6 years would be able to cover that?"

Katara was stunned into silence. Why was he forcing this down on her? She knew it was impossible for her father to make enough money in a few years with his job to be able to pay one term of Nation's High school fees, but she always believed he got a loan at the bank. She was curious at first, but now Zuko had her attention.

"Get to your point." She convicted.

"Your father works for the royal family, you and your brother were enrolled in Nation's High as part of his contract. I have spoken with your father more than once and that is why I looked you up when I thought you looked familiar."

Words seemed to fail Katara tonight. Could this be true? Her Dad had lied to her and her brother about why they were so fortunate. This didn't make sense to her. No, her dad would never lie to her. Why did she even think of the possibility?

"Stop lying." She said simply.

"I'm not lying, Katara. You should stop lying to yourself and then maybe you can see what this really means."

"What this really means? You are saying my Dad would lie to my brother and me! You have obviously never met him before, because you have no sense of what he is like!"

"I have seen what an honorable man he-"

"Then your argument is invalid! If he's as honorable as you think he is, and as I know he is, then he wouldn't lie to me!"

Zuko closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Katara, maybe your Dad lied because he didn't want you trapped up in this."

"Yeah…" She drew out the word in annoyance "Now you dragged me into it. It's wonderful how his plan seemed to work out, hey?" She remarked sarcastically. Zuko looked at her, realization fading on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you just made my choice on liking you very clear."

She shrugged and took a step to pass Zuko. He put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"I really didn't mean for this to happen Katara. I only wanted to explain myself."

"And now another rash action of yours has gotten you in to a bit of a deeper hole than you were before." She noted. He let his hand slide from her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I can only hope my actions will lead to a better path. Don't you think it is better knowing, than not?"

"Zuko," She said forcefully, he looked down to her. "All I know is an impulsive guy tried to feed me lies." With that she walked away, escaping his presence at last. She marched a good distance away from Zuko and felt a burning sensation where his hand had touched her shoulder. Then a force stronger than her will made her turn around and regard Zuko, who was watching her. Something passed between them, something she recognized, but didn't know from where. She felt like crying and helping him, comforting him in a way only someone who knew his darkest secret would.

"Would you like to go see the lanterns with me?" His voice was lonely in the void streets. She hesitated for a moment, still feeling the anger from their conversation, but nodded, because of the strange feeling empathy she knew she shared with him.

He started to trek over to her and for the first time, she could appreciate his handsome visage. Straight, jet black hair hanged in his face, framing it precisely, strong and broad shoulders filling his formal robes, but over all he was tall and lean. As he stepped closer Katara's gaze traced his strong jaw line, his lean nose, prominent eyebrows and his eyes. Gilt eyes bordered with long, raven lashes – What was she doing?

She can't fawn over a lying jerk. She shook her head at her sudden change of heart. One moment she wants nothing more than to get away from him and the next she can't seem to find it in her to avert her eyes. There was something strange about this situation, that only the supernatural could explain and it reminder her of something. She couldn't put her finger on it, but her emotion rolling all over the place – she has felt like this before.

They walked down to the lake together, both lost in their own thoughts, to see the golden glow of the lanterns over the water. It was the picture of tranquility, romantic even. The little glows of orange and yellow hovering in the night, setting a sight that made Katara feel at peace. She wished she could see this every day.

Zuko led her to a little wooden boat beside the shore and dragged it in to the water.

"Climb in." He said simply, she complied and stepped into the boat. He pushed farther into the water and jumped in.

"Is this one of your other attempts to get to know me?" She said breaking the gentle silence with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ha ha, I think you're catching on rather quickly. Next time I'll make it less subtle." He said meeting her tone and started rowing them to the middle of the lake. Katara stared at Zuko with nonchalance, if he noticed; it didn't seem to make him the least bit uncomfortable. She wondered he was so keen on getting to know her. What was his story? Questions she asked herself constantly, but was afraid to know the answer to them. She was afraid she wouldn't like it, freak out again and ruin this fragile… thing they had.

It hit her almost like a brick to the head. She recoiled from the thought: she wanted to be friends with Zuko. She wanted to get to know the person behind the jerk façade. In a way she already knew that person. She knew he was a magnanimous, often misunderstood character, but she didn't know how she knew that. She only met him two days ago.

"Are you done staring?"

"I was _not_ staring."

"Riiight."

"Whatever…" She waved him off and looked around them. She gasped at the sight; it was like floating between stars. She had never seen anything like this. The lanterns were beautiful from the shore, but nothing compared to this: lingering among the lights that were painted across the dark night. She reached out to lift a lantern floating to close to the water and watched it glide away.

She glanced at Zuko, who was smiling lightly at her awe. She felt heat rise into her cheeks and abruptly settled on to her seat. She set her hands in her lap, and stared, poised like someone who can look, but not touch, at the lanterns around her. Something in her peripheral caught her attention. Zuko had taken a lantern from the lights and was holding it out to her. She took it with care, silently thanking him. She stood in the boat and guided it into the air.

She loved doing this, contributing to the festival by setting a lantern free. She always sent her wishes with it, her troubles and memories. Doing this brought back memories and wishes of the past, it made her remember where she was in life, how fortunate she was now. It encouraged her to do more in her life and move forward.

She stared after her lantern, promising once again she would make this life worth living.

The wind blew beyond her, ruffling her out of her daze and she looked down at the water, catching her eye in her reflection. She had come a long way to look like she did now, mature. Her mother would be pr- a stronger wind caught her off guard and made her pitch in the boat, setting it off balance. The rocking motion of it worsened her footing on the wooden planks and she stumbled – everything seemed to happen slowly at that moment. She knew she was going to be soaked the moment her foot caught on one of the wooden planks and she tipped forward, tumbling face first into the water – freezing water if she might add.

She felt the pressure of the water swallowing her greedily. For a moment she panicked, but then she felt nothing. It was peaceful under water; it made her feel at home. She opened her eyes and looked to the surface, the distorted light of the lanterns shining into the water. Then many things seemed to happen at once:

She saw herself in battle, using the water around her as her weapon. It was her companion, making her able to heal, fight and bring peace. She saw several faces: the boy with the scar, a boy with an arrow tattoo on his bold head, a blind little girl and then faces the already knew like Sokka, Suki and Azula. Each individual face erecting emotions from her like she had shared an adventure that was torture and yet the best time of her life. She felt something grab her wrist and pull her and water slip away from around her, felt it release her from its familiar hold.

The images of her living a different life faded and she was met with Zuko's panicked expression. He was saying something, but her ears were ringing from the sudden change in atmosphere. She groaned and sat upright, almost knocking Zuko in the head in the process.

"-scared the shit out of me! I thought you'd at least sputter in the water, not drift to the bottom! What's wrong with you Katara? You could have drown-"

"Shut up, Zuko." He was silent after her command, but his eyes said too much. Katara sighed. "I'm sorry… I- I don't know what happened."

He cupped her face and made her look him in the eye "Don't do that. Ever. Again. You hear me." For emphasis he shook her "Not to anyone." His eyes were ablaze, scolding her for her actions, thanking her that she was safe and something else she couldn't recognize.

"Yeah, I hear you." They stared into each others eyes for a long moment then Katara reached up to her face and took his hands in his. "I'm okay, okay?" She said in the most reassuring tone she could muster and drew his hands away from her cheeks. He complied and took his hands to himself, not breaking their eye contact.

She didn't feel awkward, she didn't feel angry and she didn't feel ashamed. She felt heat from his gaze and she was sure she was returning it. Zuko lifted his hands once more and brushed her wet hair from her face and then cupped her cheek. The next thing she knew, she was closing her eyes and savored the most surreal kiss she had ever taken part in.

* * *

**A/N** Sooo, I know people don't randomly kiss, unless they are drunk, but I hope when I update the next chapter, this will make sense. The dream and the visions Katara was having made her feel what she felt in the 'Avatar verse' – The real one where she loves Aang – so that'll make things interesting :P (Just remember I'm still shipping Zutara, so don't worry about Kataang… but Kataangst will feature.) _Please review_ and make some future predictions, preferences or random stuff you guys want in here. I'd like to make everybody happy with this, so don't be shy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Your Classic Girl**

**A/N** Thank you to those who reviewed! It means a lot. I hope you guys will enjoy the next chapter, even though it is a little shorter than the rest. :P

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Had Katara just made the biggest mistake of her life? She was positive that it was one of the most exhilarating mistakes she had ever made, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the repercussions of it. She most certainly did not want to get out of this thrilling moment; she felt as if the course of history had just been changed. This was where her new fate began. This was where she would start to pave a different path for her future. She vowed again to make this a life worth living.

She gasped for breath, astonished by how someone could regret and delight in a matter of seconds.

She kept her eyes closed and inhaled the scent of everything around her, wondering how everything seemed to tingle.

She took in a shaky breath and rested her forehead against his, in awe of how he took her on an adventure with a simple kiss.

She opened her eyes to see him breathing as heavily as she, eyes closed and an expression of utter joy on his face. He opened his eyes and caught her in his molten gaze. His eyes seemed to tell a story: the story of a life they had not lived, but would if this path they had created allowed it.

"If you can tell me why we just kissed, I'll give you my birth right." Zuko breathed and she giggled at his comment. He was just as bewildered by their interaction as she was.

"It's a shame; I really wanted your crown." She said sarcastically. "But I can say that I enjoyed it."

"It's good to know that something I did made you happy." He lifted her chin gently with his fingers and kissed her again. The sensation of kissing Zuko made her happy. Some kind of happiness that burned inside her, something she had not felt in a long time.

Then, doubt crept into sparking happiness. It made her wonder if this was just a one night stand for Zuko. Did he do this to every girl he laid his hands on, making them feel like the center of the world.

When he realized her mind wasn't in their activity anymore he pulled away slowly. "Are you alright?"

She bowed her head out of the way, so that Zuko couldn't see the doubt in her eyes. Maybe he was serious about this. Maybe the fact that she almost drowned shook him and he confused the like for her with the adrenaline from the shock. She wasn't sure, but he was a prince, how could he even think of her as someone other than a peasant.

"I'm sorry, i-it's just so much has happened…" Her voice trailed off. She hoped he would catch on that she didn't feel like doing this, soaking wet, in the middle of a lake, in the little boat.

"Yeah, you really scared me. Let's go back." He cradled her against his chest – what was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but Katara felt rigid against him.

He let her go and started rowing them back to the shore. If he noticed she was uncomfortable, he didn't show it. He was as unaffected as snow when it gets stepped in; he molds like it around his now circumstances.

When they reached the bank, it was populated, unlike before they rowed out on the lake. People – no, soldiers – waiting for them, some helping Zuko drag the dingy to shore, others were standing at ease in formation, awaiting orders. She climbed out of the boat; her brow furrowed and went to stand next to Zuko who was speaking with, what looked like, the captain of the squad.

"-need you at the hospital right away, Prince Zuko."

"I understand, just give me a moment." Zuko turned to Katara and regarded her with a somber expression.

"I have to leave; one of the soldiers will accompany you back to the festival and help you find your friends." His tone commanding, making it clear to her he had shut himself off from her again. She exhaled through her nose, disappointed in his attitude toward her all of a sudden, but knew she wasn't going to get through to him so she left it there.

"Okay, then I'll see you around then." She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling insecure, because of his sudden detachment. He stepped closer to her and she looked up too see his brows creased, giving her the feeling that he mentally asked her to understand.

"I'll see you around then." He brushed a stray hair from her face, breathed out a sigh that was laced with frustration, turned around and left with all the soldiers except one. She watched him go and had the feeling that if she saw him around again, it wouldn't be a happy reunion.

She started to shiver, mostly because her clothes were still soaked through, but also because of the mental shock of feeling abandoned once again. The soldier handed her a blanket which she took with weak fingers and wrapped around herself, wondering why she felt forsaken. Zuko had only needed to attend business somewhere – a hospital – and didn't mean to leave her so unexpectedly. She wondered if it was one of his family members in the hospital that he had to take off so abruptly – it was the only coherent thought she could process at the moment, any other thoughts had her mind reeling. Zuko would not have left her for anything less than a very important matter, like one of his close family members falling deadly ill.

She stalked up the path toward the festival square, the soldier following close behind, and tried to keep her mind from wondering on the reasons why Zuko… did not take her with. Why didn't he want her to go with him?

She shook her head, trying to clear her pointless thoughts from it and instead kept her focus on the path before her. The walk back to the festival was longer than she remembered going to the lake and her failed attempts to keep her mind clear of Zuko was driving her to the brink of madness.

But when she finally arrived near a crowd of people, still full of energy despite the long day's activities, she started seeking out her friends, effectively getting a hold of something to do, other than think of Zuko.

After searching for a few minutes, a familiar face popped into her line of sight, but before she could open her mouth to draw the girls attention, she was addressed from another angle by a not too pleased greeting.

"Good evening, Katara. I see you are enjoying my birthday celebration as well."

"Yes, it's a ve-"

"You haven't seen my nut-brain of a brother, perhaps?" Interrupted Azula before Katara could finish her praise. She was caught off guard by Azula's impertinence, and before she could finish her thoughts, they were interrupted too.

"You're soaking wet!" Exclaimed a girl, dressed in an unbelievably pink outfit, from behind Azula.

"Yes, Ty-Lee I think we can all see that. Now, Katara, have you seen him or not?"

"Uhm, yes I've seen him. Some of your royal guard took him to a hospital or something a few minutes ago." Katara said in the best enunciated sentence she could gather in her shock. Azula was rude beyond repair and Katara could not, for the life of her understand why. Azula was supposed to be a princess, with manners and respect for the people in her company. Zuko was right; his sister was a bitch.

"Good, then I have nothing to worry about any more. Come Ty-Lee." With that Azula strode past Katara, a peppy pink girl prancing after her.

While Katara was relieved that the queen and her fool were moving away, she couldn't help but wonder where life made these kinds of people, but her relief was short lived when a sudden tick on her shoulder made her almost jump out of her skin, almost. When she turned around the peppy girl eyed her with, what Katara was sure inhumanly possible, cheerfulness.

"Why are you soaking wet, 'Tara." Asked Ty-Lee.

O Great, now she had a nickname from someone she barely knew… Strangers seem to like speaking her more often.

"I fell in the lake." She clipped, not wanting to give any details so someone who could potentially spread unnecessary gossip, but the girls inquisitive eyes were making Katara feel guilty for having been a little too frank with the girl.

"Okay…" Was all Ty-Lee said, none too bothered by Katara's brief answer.

"Wait." Katara called when the girl started to turn around. Katara needed to ask the girl something that has been on her mind for the last half hour.

"Why did Zuko need to go to the hospital?" She asked, afraid her question would be shot down.

"O! He had to go because Mai was in a car accident." Ty-Lee said, an uncharacteristic ache in her voice.

"Mai? Who's Mai?" Katara knew that was probably not the safest question, especially when she just heard someone was in a car accident.

"Hi hi, silly. She's Zuko's girlfriend."

O, Mai was just- What? Mai was Zuko's Girlfriend?

"Oh"

"Good night 'Tara!" Ty-Lee shouted as she ran off into Azula's direction.

"Ye-" Katara whispered. She couldn't run a coherent thought trough, or finish her words… Katara's mind had frozen; 'Girlfriend' was the only word running through the now barren planes of her mind. Zuko had a girlfriend.

Katara blinked, trying to decipher the joke Ty-Lee had just blurted. At the moment she didn't find it funny, but she was sure she would get it in time. All Katara could think about was that Ty-Lee had to be telling a joke, because… Zuko, having a girlfriend? Yeah right.

She had to admit, Ty-Lee had a really bad sense of humor. In fact, she had such a bad sense of humor that Katara couldn't keep a snort of laughter from exploding from her mouth. She laughed so hard, people started staring at her and when she finally gathered her bearings she giggled at the last of their concerned glances.

She started moving toward a bench, still in a fit of giggles, and sat down. She blew out a relieved sigh as her giggle died down and her stomach stopped aching. This was by far one of the most ridiculous nights of her life.

First, her favorite festival was warped into a birthday celebration for a tyrannical princess.

Second, a boy she barely knows, knew more about her family matters than she did.

Third, some supernatural force made her go with the boy to witness the most beautiful sight at a lantern festival.

Fourth, she gets some crazy urge to stay under water than to go above it and gets some crazy-ass visions.

Fifth, she kisses the boy!

And sixth, now that boy has a girlfriend.

How much worse could it get?

* * *

**A/N **YAY. Katara just jinxed her future :P Okay peoplezzz, **_TIME TO REVIEW_ **:D If you want, please give me some tragedy ideas you guys want worked in here or a future prediction!


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Your Classic Girl**

**A/N **So no one let me know if they thought Toph should be blind or not, so I just kept it simple, nevertheless I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review. :P

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A knock and a soft voice sounded at the door of Katara and Suki's dorm: "Mail!"

Suki opened the door and accepted the mail from the hall monitor: "Thanks Song, hear any news?"

"Nothing much, but there's talk about a new student from the Earth Kingdom."

Suki rolled her eyes and waved off the gossip: "Yeah, that's old news. See ya around Song."

"Bye." Song gave a small smile and made her way down the corridor.

"There isn't any interesting news on a Monday morning anymore, hey Katara?" Suki remarked as she closed the door.

"You mean there isn't any juicy gossip for you to use?" Katara retorted, walking out of the washroom and combing her hair.

"Well how else am I going to get a good story for the school magazine? At least Song's not my only source…" Suki wagged her eyebrows at Katara knowingly.

"…What?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"O, you know? I have this very interesting friend, who just happens to know the prince of the Fire Nation…" Suki strolled to her side of the room, casually looking through the mail Song had brought them, a grin plastered on her face. "And yesterday, she spent the entire evening with him."

Katara tried to remain as apathetic as possible, but the tension in her posture was impossible to miss. After a few moments of silence she spoke stiffly: "Yeah, and?"

Suki turned around and regarded her friend with curiosity and noted the stiffness in her shoulders. "And what happened? You didn't find me later at the festival, you didn't even call and when I came here later the night, you're fast asleep."

"I was tired, so I got a lift and went to bed earlier." Katara said, trying, and failing, to keep the edge out of her tone.

"O, come on, Katara, it couldn't have been such a bad night?" Suki said as she walked toward Katara and handed over her mail.

Katara sighed: "I really don't want to talk about it now Suki."

"Yeah, just remember that I'm always here to

lend you a shoulder for your tears and an ear for your secrets."

"Lend you a shoulder for your tears and an ear for your secrets." They said in unison and Katara gave Suki a thankful smile which she returned with a proud grin.

"I'm so glad you're not like other gossip magnets." Katara said, her smile turning into a grin as well.

"Ha ha, well, what kind of friend would I be if I put all of my friend's secrets in the Nations high Magazine?'

Katara gave little giggle and started sorting through her mail. Some from her dad, the school, her friends, the usual, but she has never received anything like this.

She stared at the A4 size envelope embossed with a very intricate wax seal, trying to figure out from who it came. The quality of the envelope and the detail of the seal made it a dead give away for sort of class of nobility, but the green wax ruled out any Fire Nation aristocracy. It had to be from someone in the Earth Kingdom.

With her curiosity growing ever stronger Katara pried the seal open, careful not to damage any of the expensive looking garnish, and removed the file inside.

Because of the fact her name was written in flawless floral characters on the front the envelope, what she found on the inside was the last thing she expected. A crooked hand had scribbled an indecipherable message on the valuable sheet, marring it and defeating the purpose of such expensive parchment. It was astonishing that this could be considered someone's handwriting, because it only looked like a child's scribbling.

She turned the page over in hope of finding a decoding bar of some sort, but luck wasn't on her side and instead she grabbed another piece of paper and started decrypting the squiggles one by one.

_Katara_

_This isn't some fancy Earth Kingdom noble's message, this is a warning._

_If you unfold the envelope; you will find what this warning is all about. If you wish to acknowledge the warning you will meet me at the Lakeside Tavern tonight, 8pm. _

_That said, man, get your paws of that suave prince, he aint worth it._

_Discreetly yours,_

_A mysterious stranger_

Katara was baffled by the audacity in tone of the letter and made her want to go to the Lakeside Tavern only to give this person a good chastising. She put the letter down gently as to not accidentally crumple it and started tearing open the envelope at the seams. Her eyes grew wider with every flap that she unfolded and in the end gave and dumbfounded whine.

She was staring at one of the most beautiful photo's she had seen in her life, notwithstanding, her single most regrettable memory was displayed by all the dazzling elements of the composition. She wanted to tear it up and forget about that stupid night and this stupid letter, but now everything was singed into her brain.

She flipped over the unfolded envelope and smacked it down on the table. She didn't want to see it. It had to be her imagination.

She peaked under the envelope and… nope, there it was. The demeaning image that would make it far too easy for someone to threaten her if the got their hands on it. Wait.

Blackmail.

That darn letter was not a warning; it was brazen blackmail. Who ever this person was who sent the letter was trying to back her up in some or other corner and keep her there with this photo.

She let out a pathetic whimper; now she was panicking for sure. She had to get this photo out of the clutches of the cunning Earth Kingdom blackmailer, by any means necessary.

Katara glanced around the room, looking to see if Suki had heard any of the noises Katara had made, but the girl was no where in sight. Katara let out a sigh of relief; she didn't have to explain herself to Suki and she could keep this message between only her and its sender.

She kept the envelope – with everything that came with it - in her school bag, intent on having it close to her at all times. No one knew about her error locked away in the offending envelope, and tonight she would make sure it stayed that way.

Katara was in complete unrest the entire day. People would ask her if she felt well - because apparently she looked pale - and her answer would be cut short to a simple '_Yes, I'm fine_." She hadn't engaged in any proper conversations the entire day and even the masters seemed addled by her silence – or maybe that was the constant tap her foot or her pencil would sound through the lessons.

When school finally ended at 2 pm, she couldn't even concentrate properly on her weapons practice – resulting in extra fitness and strength exercises – or her homework. The day seemed to drag on for years and when the time finally came, she dressed in simple black clothing and made her way to the Lakeside Tavern.

Katara walked inside the bar in hope that she would not be shoved back outside; in addition to the place being packed with festive people, she was under aged. She slipped past people hanging on each other, singing songs or playing games with their sake. She barely made it to the bar counter when someone called her name.

"Yo, Katara!"

Katara turned around in search of the voice and was met with a grin plastered on a far off familiar face. "Hi…

The teen masked his offence, taken by Katara's lack of recognition, quickly and kept a steady, if not seductive, smile plastered on his face.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Um… not really, no." She answered unsure of the flirtatious boy in front of her.

"Does 'Jet' ring a bell?"

The name brought a few memories forward and they made Katara's heart race within seconds of their revealing. A smile spread across Katara's face and within seconds she had her arms wrapped around Jet's neck.

He laughed into her hair and she felt a small weight anxiety lift from her shoulders. It was good to see Jet again – unexpected, but welcome. The last she had seen of him he was on his way back home to the Earth Kingdom. He was the only friend she had made in the first few months she stayed in the outskirts of the Fire Notion and his unforeseen departure caused another crack in her heart.

"It's so good to see you!" She bubbled when she broke away from their embrace.

"It always is." He said and flit his confident smile her way.

She gave him a playful punch and laughed while they took seats at the bar counter.

"Done anything reckless since last I saw you?" He asked as he motioned the bartender over.

"I got enrolled in a prissy nobles school, you?"

He ordered two drinks, but all Katara could hear was 'cactus juice' and decided she must have heard incorrectly. "Got a fortune, made twice that with my father's business and now you find me here." He flashed his blinding smile again and something made Katara believe he was already halfway intoxicated.

She raised a wry eyebrow, unbelieving of his statement and questioned him: "Really?" She drew out the word and filled it with sarcasm. Jet returned her look with a sardonic one of his own, prompting her to continue.

"Last I checked you were in as poor as the band of orphans you led." She finished on a lighter tone, afraid that his sense of humor might have changed as well.

"You checked on me over two years ago. A lot can change in two years." He said still smiling.

"Yeah and I though you said it would only be a few weeks." Katara huffed and took the drink the bartender put in front of her, sipped it and regretted her brash action. She had never tasted anything that set her taste buds on fire and sedated them at the same time.

She swallowed the tangy substance and coughed as it scorched a path down her throat. She pulled her gaze away from the glass in her hand and looked incredulously at the laughing boy next to her.

"What's so funny?" She snapped.

"Don't tell me you've never had cactus juice before?" Jet said between cackles.

"So what if I haven't." She pinned him with a scornful gaze, but he didn't falter in his laughter.

"You're 16, Kata-"

"15, and the legal drinking age is 21. So you aren't allowed to be here either." She retorted, effectively cutting him off.

"Yeah Katara, just don't let the big man there find out." Jet whispered, grinning and sticking his thumb in the direction of the exit.

Katara considered the bouncer at the door and recognized the odd posture and facial features.

"Pipsqueak?" She blurted and turned to look at the giggling bartender.

"Smellerbee?" She looked further down the bar and found Longshot cleaning glasses and the Duke serving drinks in the same line of sight. She hadn't realized before, but the entire Freedom Fighters gang was under one roof again and working – illegally – at a popular pub.

"Ho-"

"Told you. I made a fortune and twice that with my father's business. This here," Jet made a sweeping motion across the lounge "is mine."

Katara took a moment to load the information into her short circuiting mind and stammered a few incoherent words in the process.

"I believe the right words are: 'you're amazing Jet.'"

Katara snorted and shook her hear. "I'll say."

They fell into comfortable conversation, something she had missed having with a close friend and caught up on some missed adventures.

Apparently, when Jet went back home to the Earth Kingdom, he was summoned by his father. Jet had believed for all the years beforehand that he was an orphan and only housed by the Fire Nation that 'stole his parents'. He was summoned, because of his father's illness, to take over the family business, even in his premature age, and when his father died he received the Family Head title and an inheritance consisting of a fortune and a wealthy business. He had made generous amounts of money in his short period of leading the company and later returned to the fire Nation and started investing.

Jet reported his enterprises with fervor and let Katara keep her lid on the secrets of her recent adventures. After a long time of listening and commenting, Katara knew she needed to find her blackmailer and get out of the bar.

"Say Jet, you don't happen to know what this is?" took out the envelope out from with in her bag and showed that intricate seal to him.

"Yeah that's little Miss Bei Fong's family crest."

"Bei Fong," Katara said absently and searched the crest for any clues to who that was. "You don't happen to know where she might be?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, little girl's been sitting in that corner all night." He pointed to a neatly dressed girl, destroying a bowl of noodles. Katara stepped of her bar stool and eyed the girl curiously.

"I'll see you around sometime?" She called over her shoulder to Jet.

"Yeah, you have my number."

Katara walked slowly toward the, as if not to disturb her peculiar eating ritual, and slipped into the seat across from her.

"So, you _finally_ decide to show up." The girl said over her bowl of noodles.

"You only said to be here at eight, I didn't think you needed to found." Katara assumed and studied the girls face when she lowered the bowl.

"No worries, you're here and now we can get down to business." The girl didn't seem to be looking at Katara and her eyes were a milky green color.

"The name's Toph." Toph stuck her hand in the general direction of Katara and she shook it with caution.

"So, by now you know that envelope holds some embarrassing material, material that could potentially ruin your status of timid life in the capital, put all the girls in this nation on your trail and ruin the chance you have of getting away from mister Hotman."

"Who said I even want that? Maybe I want this photo to make me popular." Katara tried desperately to argue a point to get this blackmail off her back.

"O please Sugar-Queen, we all know being the center of gossip - with a self-righteous prince – is not your style. I say we make a deal and you walk away with the only material containing the photo of your mistake."

Katara was at a loss for words. How old was this Toph anyway? She spoke like an experienced businesswoman and made Katara's options considerably smaller with each word that passed her lips.

"Fine. How abou-"

"I say you get me the information I need, Sugar-Queen, and then we have a deal."

"That's all?"

"The whole package."

Katara thought it over for a few moments and couldn't come up with any reason not to take the deal, unless it was restricted information and she had to steal it.

"What information do you need?" she asked cautiously.

"Good, so we have a deal. It is information -"

"I never agreed!" Katara interjected before Toph could continue.

Toph seemed to be mulling over Katara's sudden outburst and spoke in a haughty tone: "Then I can't tell you what information I need."

"So you're telling me I have to get you classified information to get you stupid blackmail off my case."

Toph smirked openly at that and gave one deep nod: "Yip. And if you don't, I'm afraid this," She collected a flash drive from her pocket and dangled it out in front of her "goes to the press."

Katara's heart stopped. She knew this was blackmail, but now it seemed all the more real; if that photo got into the wrong hands…

* * *

**A/N **Sorry this update took so long, I was on a Voortrekker survival camp and only had the bushveld and complicated weather as companions.

I decided to change the ages of the characters somewhat. You will see in the conversation Katara and Zuko have in chapter 2 that Azula is now "16 and acting older".

Here are the ages of the known Characters:

Zuko: 17 going on 18 (*Grade 12 / Matric senior)

Jet: 17 going on 18 (*Grade 12 / Matric senior)

Sokka: 16 going on 17 (*Grade 11 / senior)

Azula: 16 going on 17 (*Grade 11 / senior)

Ty Lee: 16 going on 17 (*Grade 11 / senior)

Mai: 16 going on 17 (*Grade 11 / senior)

Katara: 15 going on 16 (*Grade 10 / junior)

Suki: 15 going on 16 (*Grade 10 / junior)

Toph: 13 going on 14 (*Grade 8 / freshman)

Aang: 13 going on 14 (*Grade 8 / freshman)

*South African Schooling system

I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon!

REVIEW por favour!


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Your Classic Girl**

**A/N **Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but it's been hectic these past few weeks with projects and a freaking open day I had to help arrange. But I'm sure you guys know what it's like in school… when you want to be lazy. :D

To one of the guests, Alex, I really wish I could answer that for you, hopefully this chapter would clarify some things.

And then I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender… (Do I have to say that? You guys know it anyway.) ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

She had two choices:

Not to agree to the deal and ruin her reputation.

Agree to the deal, keep her image and potentially end up in a worse situation for steeling classified information.

These choices made her mind go numb. What did she want most? She couldn't decide which would give her a better or worse future.

"Give me some insight into the information I need to get for you, and I might agree." Katara stated. If she wasn't going to get any information out of Toph then she might just as well leave with what pride she had left.

"Let's put it like this, Sugar-Queen: This is information that would save you, me and the smallest little infant in the Northern Water tribe." Toph said with steel in her voice. It was the first time Katara had seen the girl with the smallest bit of determination in her motive.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Katara said, indifferent to the inaccurate stare Toph was giving her.

"I expect you to take the deal, do your part and we can all live happily ever after." Toph replied nonchalantly.

Katara gave a snort. This was ridiculous. No information she could get her hands on could save people the way Toph put it – or save the world. And where did Toph get the idea that the world is in danger anyway?

"I don't see how any information could 'save' people." Katara said with half a laugh in her tone.

"Listen, Sugar-Queen – "

"Stop calling me that." Katara interjected, but Toph carried on, unfazed by Katara's annoyance.

"You are one of the outsiders that managed to get close to that hot-headed nobleman, we all have to call a prince, and you are my special weapon in getting that family of his not to destroy the peace we live in." Toph spoke as if she were commenting on the weather. Toph paused to let the information sink in and then she carried on when Katara didn't comment. "If you agree, I can't guarantee you anything, but I can do my best to keep you safe in the environment I will be sending you into. That's all I can tell you before you agree to the deal."

"How can I agree when I don't know the T's and C's – "

"Because there are none. This is a verbal agreement and whatever is shaken on is taken as the rules. This is a stellar operation, Sugar-Queen, and you, are its key."

Katara was effectively shut up and the only words she felt like forming were: "Deal." She said it in a small whisper that if Toph wasn't listening intently for an answer she wouldn't have heard it.

"Great!" Toph said with a bounce in her seat. "This is all you'll need. I hope you don't turn out to be a disappointment." She handed Katara the flash drive she used as a threat and motioned for someone somewhere to approach the table.

Katara took the drive and was about to comment on the forwardness of Toph's accusation, but was kept her mouth shut when the girl slapped down an excessive amount of money on the table for the bowl of noodles she ate and stood from her seat. The person she motioned for to near the table handed her, what looked like, a blind cane and she took it with expertise and started trekking her way though the crowded bar.

Katara's jaw went slack. Toph was blind. How had she not realized?

It explained so much: the milky green eyes, the lack of proper eye contact, her exceptional hearing and the fact that Toph didn't go looking for Katara in the beginning.

Katara stared at Toph's retreating form, dumbfounded. So many things made sense, but at the same time so many things didn't. How had the girl taken the photo? How had she written the letter? How did she –

"Excuse me?"

Katara was taken from her speculation and focused on a sweet-faced boy, now sitting in the seat Toph had occupied. He was wearing formal Earth Kingdom clothing. His high collared jacket folded neatly around his shoulders and not one crinkle could be found in the fabric. His raven hair was neatly combed and his entire appearance shouted professional to those who did not look into his eyes.

His eyes shined with youth and adventures yet to be lived and he had a smile on his face that would disarm even the most hard-headed of politicians. He exuded a calm that put Katara at immediate ease and made her forget her worries.

"Yes?" She replied in a tender voice.

The boy's smile broadened – if that was even possible. "You're Katara, right?"

"Yes?" She replied in much the same tone, curious to how this boy knew her name. "And you are?"

"O, I'm Aang! It's a pleasure to meet you Katara." Aang reached across the table and shook Katara's hand in haste.

It was almost as if the boy was extremely nervous about something and only wanted to get this introduction over with and leave.

"Yeah, you too… Aang." Katara said, now confused by the boys sudden out of character behavior. He was supposed to be a calm and collected boy, much like Toph – good with negotiating, well spoken, etc. – his appearance told Katara so, but he was acting like a little boy who couldn't wait to climb on the next carnival ride.

"I'm supposed to help you… uhm, Toph said so."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them where Katara was unsure of what to say to the boy. Yes, so Toph said he should help. What of it?

"Ok…" Katara said hesitantly.

"Yeah! So I'll be the bridge of communication between you and her and you can ask me for help any time!" Aang said with a smile on his face, obviously oblivious to Katara's skepticism.

She had no idea how this boy was going to help her, he could just as well be a little pet monkey dressed in academic garb on her shoulder – only useful for delivering letters and climbing up hard-to-reach places. But she couldn't tell him that, now could she?

Katara steeled herself against the overwhelming urge to pet the boy, coo him into calming down or giving him a treat. She would not make this any weirder than it already was. Now she was on a mission, he was there to help and she had to keep it as simple as that.

"I'll just take your number then and call you when I need your help." Katara said, hopeful that Aang would not start acting more like the exited puppy she imagined him to be and whine about her leaving.

"Oh, that's not necessary! Toph said you'd need this too." Aang ducked under the table and heaved an expensive purse onto the table top. "It's got all the gadgets and whatnot for the mission, including a new cell phone."

Aang pushed the large handbag toward her and she tentatively slid it onto her lap, its weight momentarily crushing her legs. She smothered a small whimper, not wanting Aang to believe she can't handle the weight of a simple handbag. She was a woman after all; didn't all women carry bricks in their handbags? This should have been nothing.

Katara unbuckled the handbag and peered inside – many, many things she didn't know the half of what to do with lay piled on top of each other in the bag, waiting. She snapped the bag shut. There was an endless pit in that bag and the fear of falling in overwhelmed her the moment she looked in.

She stared at Aang, sitting across from her and smiling like he had no care in the world. She could not help but wonder what his real involvement in this situation was. How had he been dragged into this? He could be brainwashed for all she knew – that smile of his was starting to become unnerving and indoctrination was not sounding like a far-fetched idea.

"I guess the cell phone is in here somewhere, right?" She asked sheepishly. She felt incredibly awkward because of the new load place on her shoulders, the extra things that came with that load and Aang's steady gaze seemed to be drinking in her every move.

"Yip!" Aang said and settled back into a calm smile.

"…Okay, I guess I get going then." Katara stood and stiffly stuck her hand out to say goodbye and Aang stood with her and shook her hand with fervor.

"All the numbers you'll need are on the phone. You can call anytime." Aang said as if he was reciting the words.

Katara nodded and started to move through the people to the exit. She could feel Aang's eyes locked onto her back and crossed her arms, awkwardly cradling the had bag, in front of her, if only to hide something from his stare.

When she made in safely outside she released a pressurized breath into the cool night air. Her nerves were so worked up from tonight that when she started to leave she held her breath, as if waiting for it all to drag her under. It was one of the most unpleasant experiences she had ever had sitting there under Aang's… adoring? gaze.

Yes, she decided, Aang was looking at her as if she was his _idol_. Something that would vanish the moment he took his eyes off it. She wouldn't believe anything else, because all the other options for his anchored eyes were too perturbing to fully comprehend.

It was just so awkward. How old was he? How old was Toph? What were they doing blackmailing her and seeking information… and for what, for that matter?

When she made it safely to the hostel she immediately plucked out the flash drive, assaulted her computers start button and sat waiting for what felt like forever for the thing to wake up. She punched in her password and hesitated only a moment before she fumbled to get the flash drive plugged into the computer.

The muscles in her hands felt debilitated, unable to perform the simple task of guiding a plug into its port. She turned the flash drive over and tried to maneuver it to the slot again, but her quaking hand couldn't pinpoint where they wanted the equipment to go. Her stomach felt hollow and her heart was beating an intermittent thump in her chest; she felt feeble; unable to complete the simple task set before her.

She couldn't believe she was reacting this way. _No one_ put Katara on edge and now a simple instruction, waiting to be opened, put her mind on breaks and her body in shock.

She took a few deep breaths, calming herself and tried again, this time successfully.

A new window popped up on her bright computer screen and Katara squinted to keep her eyes from burning in the darkness. She clicked to view the folders and two files popped up: the first an image which Katara had no nerve to look at ever again and the second named: _'Keep out of reach of everybody'. _It was odd, Katara thought, that Toph had such a dry sense of humor. Naming a file so that no one was allowed to see it only did the opposite: it attracted attention.

Or maybe it was a warning to Katara.

She sat in front of her computer and thought of the possibilities for why Toph would name the file _'Keep out of reach of everybody'._ She thought of what type of person Toph was, how she grew up, what drove her to snare Katara into this _mission_.

Katara knew she was only stalling. She didn't want to see what was held within that document; she was afraid of what she might find. So she tried to keep her mind occupied with other – meaningless things.

Soon she grew frustrated with her own inability to confront her fear of knowing. Toph had already told Katara what to do, but she hadn't been informed of the details – those she were scared of. But she couldn't let a little knowledge scare her. She was strong, she would learn what she had to do and she would do this… this… what? Was it really a _mission? –_ or the way Toph put it - a great task that _she was the key_ to?

_STOP STALLING _she reprimanded herself and hastily clicked on the folder to open it, before she could change her mind.

A neat layout of typed symbols stared back at Katara. Her eyes were unfocused, not wanting to decipher the orderly lines in front of them. The focused her attention on the first words and slowly started to read:

'_Katara_

_If you are reading this then you should know that I am glad you decided to shake on our deal. It was a lot of effort finding you and being able to ask you to do this.' - "_More like blackmail." Katara mumbled then continued.

'_Your task is to become close friends with the prince – close enough to get to know his family and their politics. Do not couple your emotions to this mission, for the reason that when this ends, no one wants feelings getting in the way._

'_In time you will fully understand this mission and why, but until further notice this is all you need to do. _

'_Katara, you are the only hope the world has of not falling into a case of World War' _"What?" Katara was flabbergasted. "World War? Bullshit!" She said in a confused rage, nonetheless she kept on reading.

'_The Fire Lord has secretly been taking over parts of the world and he plans to continue his silent domination until he rules over all of it.' _"Lies." Katara hissed.

'_You don't have to believe it, but you still agreed, so do as you are told and the photo will never see daylight – Yes, I had to keep a leash on you so I didn't give you the only photo that existed, I still have a copy :P. I hope you don't feel like backing out… or else. _

_With love_

_Toph_

Katara was fuming when she finished reading the letter. '_That little snake'_ She thought to herself. Toph was very sly, and cunning and so…

"Ugh!"

This was so stupid. Toph assumed she would back out of their deal. Katara would never stoop so low as to go back on her word. Why did Toph think she had such little honor?

It was also a completely contradicting instruction! Toph said in her first letter that Katara should keep away from Zuko. What was her game?

And then the last thing: _What fucking world war?_

* * *

**A/N**: Should I change the rating to T?

I know it's a weird question to ask, but my parents wanted to know what I was up to on the computer so they started reading my story! And when random situations happened they told my English teacher! Now _she_ is reading it too (Author whimpers pathetically.) Now I can't put much of my original plans into this story and some of the… (Author clears throat) mature stuff might fall away.

So should I change it? I'm not sure if I'll be able to live up to the rating of M now…

PS: I'll still try my best to keep my originals plans in here :D

REVIEW please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Not Your Classic Girl**

**A/N **EEEEPPP I'm going on tour to the UK! Got any advice those of you who live there?

Then a different note: please get used to late chapters… I suck at keeping my schedule of weekly updates and I wont be able to update from the 27 June-14 July (Due to my UK tour.) I'll try to post as much as I can before that time comes.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_She was so proud. He had found his way and he was going to save them. Victory was no longer out of their reach. He would smite the evil in this world and he would bring balance to it once again – restoring the liberty they had all hoped for –_

_NO!_

_The shock of sickly blue light around him, drowning out every inch of life left in him had stunned her too. He was falling, plunging into oblivion and dragging her dreams down with him. It was a great fall for his limp body back to reality and no sooner had she known she needed to catch him._

_Dead._

_He lay in her arms, pale and rigid letting her tears drip onto his pained visage. What had they done to deserve this treatment from life? They had come so far only to be shot down by the very evil they wanted to defeat._

_Betrayal._

_He was moving closer to her, cornering her, suffocating her in his very victory. She hoped he was happy – delighted to see her in tears with the only hope for the world cold in her arms. He had gotten what he wanted, but she knew he had forsaken real honor for gilded lies._

_Escape._

_She needed to get out of here, find some sort of exit. They were too near – contradicting fire. Taking the chance the old man's treasonous act had given her she made for her only exit._

_Live._

_She willed him to live, not to give up on what they had worked so hard for. Live. She reached for the only thing that might save him. LIVE. The familiar glow of his power overwhelmed her and relief flooded her senses – alive._

Sitting up in an abrupt state of panic Katara gasped for air. Where was he? She fumbled around her feeling for his body, but found only empty sheets. Hysterical whimpers escaped her mouth when it dawned upon her that she had lost him.

A shuffling sound came from behind her and she whipped her head around. That must be him. She scampered out of the bed and fell in an ungraceful frenzy over her own feet, still tangled in the bed linens, but Katara didn't perceive it as a simple twist of fabric around her ankles.

They were clutching her feet, trying to drag her back where she could not find him. Letting out a shriek she kicked yanked her feet out of the enemies hold and crawled as fast as she possible could to where she had heard him moving.

He was probably tied down and gagged. He couldn't cry for help. She had been asleep and hadn't realized their predicament.

She grappled onto the other bed and started groping at the places where his hands were tied, or where his mouth was gagged –

"Ka- Katara! Katara! Wha-! KATARA!"

That shrill cry made her stop. She looked down into the person's eyes she was grabbing at and realization struck her with a fist to her gut. She reeled backward falling with an audible thump and shuffled backwards until her back hit the edge of her bed.

Suki climbed out of the bed across from her and gently sunk to her knees before Katara. The grey eyed girl put a comforting hand on her heavily breathing friend's knee and let the gesture speak the words neither of them could voice.

Katara clutched her knees tighter to her chest and tried to calm herself by taking in deep breaths through her nose and releasing them though her mouth. She had no idea what happened. What had imbued her to think she needed to untie Suki from bonds - or rather not Suki but… someone?

She drew a shaky breath when she remembered the dream - another dream, another nightmare that had her confused and questioning her reality when she woke from them. They invaded her mind and made a decent nights sleep impossible. Some of them she woke up from crying, some made her feel oddly happy or in a fit of undignified rage and others making her scared for her life.

She seldom remembered the whole dream and sat for days dazed and wondering what they were about and why they infested her mind.

Katara looked up from where her head was buried in her arms and caught Suki's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Katara breathed with a feeble voice filled with tears threatening to spill.

"It's okay." Suki replied with a gentle smile.

"I-I don't know w-wha-a…" Katara never finished her thought, but Suki squeezed her hold on Katara's knee to reassure her that she understood and she would be there for Katara if she wanted to talk about it.

"Let's get back to bed." Suki whispered to Katara after a moment as if she would fall apart if she razed her voice in the slightest. She helped Katara to her feet and pulled trembling girl's bed sheets to order, moving to her own bed when Katara was embraced by her blankets.

Katara lie facing the wall and finally let the tears roll out of their hold. She did not understand why, since last week these dreams were haunting her. They involved only a few people – most of which she couldn't remember or place their faces – and she didn't understand any of the scenarios in her dreams – people would be using water, earth, fire and air; bending these elements to their wills and using them to fight.

That was one thing she had clarified: They were fighting a war. She knew she was fighting for the right cause and against a very evil entity. She had experienced loss, trauma, betrayal, bliss and peace in the dreams, the war.

Suddenly she felt suffocated in the warm wrap of her bed. She needed to get out and breathe in some fresh air. Flinging her sheets off she sprang from her bed and made for the door, completely ignoring the questions Suki called after her.

She sprinted down the halls to the front door of the residence and burst out onto the porch. Cool night tickled against her skin almost washing away all the fear festering under it. It was a welcome relief.

Catching her breath, Katara looked to the sky and was greeted with a new moon. She frowned. Not being able to see an ever-present entity made her feel lonely. The moon had always been her companion - from when she was still a little girl in the South Pole till she moved into her semi permanent home in the hostel. Always being able to whisper her secrets to the moon took the lonesomeness out of her new circumstances, but always when it went in hiding she would feel more helpless than before.

She stood and hugged her shoulders feeling a little less comforted by the fresh air than she would have liked and dragged her feet over to a stone bench. Sitting down she spied movement toward the hostel's front door.

"H-hello?" She called in a small voice. _Stupid girl_ she thought. She was doing exactly what she screamed to the characters in horror films not to do.

"You shouldn't be out here."

Katara raised her eyebrows in obvious annoyance. How was this possible? The moment she thought she was going to be eaten alive she was being told what to do by a hypocrite.

"You should listen to your own advice." She retorted and gave a pointed glare to the approaching shadow.

"I'd love to, but you know, I don't like being told what to do."

A smirking Azula stepped into the lamp light and Katara eyebrows shot to her hairline. The princess had been the last person she thought would be up so late, or early… Katara wasn't sure.

"I see you've had a little breakdown, Katara." Azula said with feigned sympathy. "Want to talk about it?"

Katara didn't know how or when her nails dug stinging groves into her palms although it did remind her to keep her cool around a serpent.

"I'll leave you to your cover of darkness," Katara said with ease, giving a pause to emphasize her next word: "Princess." And she stood to make her way to the front door.

"O, no. Please stay, Katara." Azula deliberately enunciated each syllable of each word in her sentence, taking Katara's words and playing with them.

Katara knew that if she stayed she would have some practice with her anger management, a story to tell and more reasons for despising the princess, but if she kept walking her pride would have a crash course on losing a simple battle. So, Katara turned around and sat on the bench again, now next to the girl she had yet to beat.

Azula smiled a tight smile, but to Katara's eyes it was a little short of sadistic.

"So why are you out here, princess Azula?" Katara said with the politest tone she could muster.

"Maybe for the same reason you are." The implied message: _to witness your little world crumble._

Katara had no words for the girl. The very few times they have met had put Katara on her toes around Azula and made her weariness about her grow rapidly into scorn. She learnt quickly that Azula was like the most poisonous flower: beautiful and bright petals deceiving its admirer into getting close breathing in toxins or pricking a finger on jagged thorns. Katara made sure to try and keep a clear view from the precarious girl.

"You know Katara; you are somewhat smarter than I first gave you to be." Azula said in her normal stoic tone. That was probably the nearest to a compliment Katara was ever going to get from the princess.

"Thanks…" Katara mumbled, leaning into her palms with her elbows on her knees.

"But I can't help but wonder why such a smart girl like you would infatuate herself with my brother."

Katara gave a taught sigh. She was not infatuated with Zuko. She hadn't even spoke to him since the night at the lake – too many… other things were on her mind, things that got her out here and in this pointless conversation.

"You must be mistaken, princess, your brother must be infatuated with me if you are lead to believe I want to spend time with him at all." Katara stated, a little venom creeping into her voice, but she was pleased with her answer and hoped it would direct Azula's attention somewhere not Katara's business. She didn't have time or patience to keep the princess' nose out of her business, especially since that business was classified.

"Oh," Azula inquired, raising a perfect eyebrow to emphasize her attention. Katara peered back at the girl and almost started laughing. She was sure very little had the princess' attention the way she did now. Seeing her chance to quell future suspicions of her involvement with Azula's brother Katara decided to drag the princess further into her denying argument.

"Y-yeah... Zuko's a jerk. Why would I want anything to do with him?" Katara sputtered – quite surprised by her believable acting.

Azula sighed and picked up a delicate hand to scrutinize her nails, suddenly losing interest in the topic. "I'm sure he is, but you really should work on your lying skills if you want to fool me into believing your claim."

_I seem to have done that already _Katara thought. She had the girl in her grasp and better to keep denying interest and make Azula believe absolutely that she indeed had a fascination with her brother. If Katara were to come close to Zuko in the future, Azula needed to trust that it was that she liked him - that way her mission would run smoother.

Katara stood in a huff – letting guilty instinct take over. "I do not like him!"

Azula looked up to Katara and made a non-committal shrug, "Whatever you say." And a small sly smile crept onto Azula's lips.

"Look, can we just leave Zuko out of this. I'm not in the mood." Katara said with crossed arms and an angry expression.

"Is that why you're out here then? My, I didn't think Zuzu could make you sleep deprived." Azula said with a smug satisfaction about her.

"W-what!" Katara shrieked. That could mean so many things – so many wrong things. No need for acting now, Katara was appalled that the princess made suck a connection.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Katara." Azula stood fluidly and strode to the front door, calling over her shoulder: "Good night to you then." victorious satisfaction lacing her voice.

Katara was left in the dim lamp light staring after the now vanished figure. That had taken a considerably better turn than she could have hoped. Now she didn't have to pry off the girl's attention on why she crashed out here in the middle of the night and she had an excuse for getting close to Zuko, but still being accused of not being able to sleep because of him… HA, ridiculous.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a little binding chapter to clear up some dream confusion and the not so entirely new-found hate for Azula. I love writing some Azula (not that I'm sure I get it right), but she's complicated and, boy, do I have plans for her!

Please don't hurt me – I know there hasn't been any Zutara goodness for a while, but keep an eye out 'cause next time is "Mission phase 1 – 'get close to Zuko'"

Let me know what you thought.


End file.
